


First Kiss

by RetroHeart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroHeart/pseuds/RetroHeart
Summary: Childhood best friends with a bit of tension between them work out their issues, reminisce a little, and share their first kiss with each other.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, me again! Gosh it’s been awhile since I posted anything...I’m so sorry! Adulthood keeps a man busy.
> 
> I wrote this during a slow day at work. I love me some character studies and fluff, so I hope this totally self indulgent piece came out okay. Man I love this game! My Golden Deer kids are just so cute. Mind you I love everyone, but the Golden Deer will always be my first choice and the ones I stick with.
> 
> So here’s just a cute little piece for two of my favorites, the giant golden retriever made into a man, and the dorky little artist, featuring the lovely miss Hilda too.
> 
> I edited this while listening to “Somewhere To Belong” from the game soundtrack. Listen while you read for the full experience! I hope you guys enjoy it! • u •

“Well hey, if it isn’t-!” started the big, lumbering man as we waved at a passing boy, who blew right past him without so much as looking up. “-Ignatz?” He dropped his hand and a rare frown settled on his face. “Again? What’s his deal?” He sat down on a bench in an uncharacteristic slump. He wasn’t there for even a full minute before someone noticed and came over to check on him.

“Whoa there big guy, this is the most upset I’ve ever seen you. What’s going on, Raphael?” The chipper girl took a seat next to him and smiled as they made eye contact.

“Hey, Hilda. It’s nothing serious, really.”

“Oh, please, Raphael, you’re a horrible liar. Tell me what’s going on.” He sighed, and nodded.

“Okay, alright...it’s about Ignatz.”

“Did he do something wrong?”

“No, but he sure acts like he did.” Hilda gave a questioning tilt of the head, and Raphael continued. “He thinks that it’s his family’s fault that my parents died, and for some reason he’s the one who feels guilty about it. We used to be best buddies growing up! But now he won’t even look at me…”

“Oh geez...talk about a rough situation. No wonder you’re so upset.” She smiled fondly at him. “Still, I had no idea you two grew up together!”

“We sure did! Man, we used to be inseparable,” he remarked sadly, “we’d play fight with each other, paint pictures, go for walks...I could spend every day with him!”

“You sound like you really loved growing up with him!”

“Of course! He was even sweet to my little sis too. He made her a little drawing of the three of us one day. She still cherishes that thing like nothing else. He was always so good to both of us!” His expression fell again as he finished reminiscing. “If only he would just open his eyes and see that I want...” but he trailed off again and took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Hilda, I’ve been taking up your time. I should probably go back to my room for a while.”

“Raphael?” Her face saddened as she looked at her normally chipper classmate in such a sorrowful state. “Are you crying?”

He stood up slowly and wiped his eyes, smiling through his tears. “I’ll be okay. Promise.” He walked away softly, leaving behind a very sympathetic Hilda.

“Oh Raphael…”

————————————

“Ignatz Victor, open this door right this second before I put my axe in it!” Boomed Hilda’s powerful voice into Ignatz’s room. The boy squeaked in a panic and rushed to his door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!! Please don’t break into my room!!” Ignatz fiddled with the handle a bit before managing to open it. “Hilda, what’s- OW!” The greeting that came was a firm five fingers to the face.

“How dare you!!”

“How dare I- What did I do!?” Hilda paused.

“Oh, my bad. I slapped you before telling you why. Here, let’s try that again-“ Hilda delivered another sharp smack to Ignatz’s face. “You made Raphael cry, you buffoon!! I mean come on, Raphael? Iggy, that’s like kicking a puppy!” 

Ignatz readjusted his glasses before he replied. “Wait, what are you talking about? Why would Raphael be crying because of me?”

“Are you completely oblivious? Iggy, he’s been trying to talk to you for ages and you keep ignoring him! I’ve seen it happen a few times even before today!” She crossed her arms and adjusted her weight to one side in annoyance. “Come on, you two were childhood friends! Of course being ignored by his old buddy would sting.”

“His old buddy huh…” he shook his head, “Raphael doesn’t need someone like me. A friend who would make him cry. What kind of person does that?” Ignatz turned away from Hilda. “I can’t be his friend anymore, it’s all my family’s fault that his parents-“

“Come on Ignatz, get over yourself for a minute and think!” Hilda grabbed Ignatz and turned him around to face her. But his misty eyes were focused on the floor. She took a deep breath and eased her grip. “Listen to me. Raphael clearly doesn’t blame you for his parents’ deaths. I know it must be hard, but you can’t keep holding yourself accountable for something you couldn’t control.”

“But it’s not just that, Hilda. I’m mad at myself because I couldn’t help him,” he managed, voice cracking just a bit. “He was my best friend in the world and I couldn’t do anything for him when he needed my help most.”

“That’s not true.” She frowned and moved to the door. “You were his best friend in a time of tragedy, weren’t you? You could’ve helped him by being by his side.” She faced him again. “I know it’s upsetting to feel powerless, but you need to be able to stand tall and support the ones you love. I’m sure that would’ve helped the pain, even just a little. And maybe you dropped the ball when it happened, but even so, can’t you tell Raphael still wants to be your friend? He’s been trying so hard to reach out to you.”

“I know...I know, Hilda.” Ignatz sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I just feel so horrible. I let him down.”

“You did let him down. And you still are.”

“Well, that’s a little harsh.”

“You need me to be harsh or you won’t be able to fix the problem, Ignatz. You’ll just keep pitying yourself. I need you to step up and realize that your best friend needs you. He never stopped needing you. And I know you still need him.” She gestured out the door. “Now go to his room. If not for your own sake, for mine. I don’t mind helping my friends when they need it, but man, it’s too much work.” Ignatz nodded gently.

“Okay. I’ll go.” He began to leave, but stopped for just a second to hug his friend. “Thank you, Hilda.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on now.” She shooed him away, and watched him go. “Well, I’ve done what I can. But...what was it Raphael was saying earlier? Something about Ignatz not knowing that he wants something?”

—————————

Ignatz rapped gently on the door, holding his breath. There was no response. After a few seconds, he tried again. “Raphael? Are you in there? It’s...it’s me.” More silence. Though he waited a few moments, no response came. His nerves beginning to fail, Ignatz sighed and turned to leave when Raphael decided to answer.

“You can come in.” Turning back around, Ignatz grasped the door handle gently, but couldn’t open it. His chest was heavy, and his breathing too fast. He took a moment to try and force himself to calm down, and finally opened the door, closing it softly behind him.

As he looked over to the corner of the room, he saw Raphael on his bed, curled up in a tight ball on his side. He was looking to the wall, his back turned to his old friend.

“Raphael…”

“What’s up, Ignatz?” He didn’t move. Ignatz didn’t either. The tension in the room was weighing them both down. I want to disappear, Ignatz thought to himself. I want to be away from here. But I already left him once. I can’t do it again.

“May I sit?”

“Sure.” Ignatz nodded, and walked carefully to Raphael’s bed, sitting down delicately on the side. They stayed like that for a few seconds. A few minutes. Ten minutes. Raphael was the one to break the silence. “Do you hate me, Ignatz?”

“No!! Of course- No!” Ignatz protested loudly. “I could never hate you, Raphael...I just still-”

“We talked about that already though. I thought we were able to work out that it isn’t your fault.”

“I know we did...but I failed you. I was so consumed by misplaced guilt that I left you behind. You kept reaching out for me, and I kept pushing you away because I felt like you deserved a better friend than me.”

“I don’t ever want a better friend than you,” Raphael let out, “you’re my best friend, Ignatz. Even if you did let me down like you said. No one’s perfect, right?” There was silence for a few moments. “When I found out that we would be going to the Academy together, you have no idea how happy I was! But ever since we got here, you’ve been avoiding me…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“No, I do.” Ignatz placed his hand on Raphael’s back. “I was happy too. I wanted to see you and apologize so badly. But...when I saw you, I just kept chickening out. I couldn’t bring myself to face you alone.” Raphael stiffened a bit as Ignatz began to gently rub his back. “Hilda came to me and told me that I made you cry. I...I don’t know what my problem is. I’m just such an idiot.”

“That’s not right. Anyone would be upset about hurting their friend, I think. I probably couldn’t do it either if this was the other way around.” Raphael let his back sink into Ignatz’s touch. “You’re doing the best you can.”

Ignatz smiled fondly. They stayed like this a bit longer before he spoke again. “Do you remember when we were kids, and you’d get hurt or sick, and I’d come rub your back just like this?”

“Yeah. You were always so worried about me. If I got a scrape when we were roughhousing, you’d start crying, and then one of our parents would come rushing over with a bandage. You’d always ask to put it on, and as soon as I smiled at you and said that I was okay, you were all better.”

“You know that hasn’t changed right?” Ignatz started scratching Raph’s back slowly. “The Professor keeps putting us together in combat because I ask every time.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he breathed quietly, “I still hate to see you hurt. I...want to keep you safe, Raphael. I don’t ever want to let you down again.” There came a lull in the conversation again. Raphael rolled over to finally face his best friend.

“Ignatz?” He looked up with wide eyes.

“Yes?”

“Lie down with me.” Ignatz’s breath hitched as he heard the gentle tone in Raphael’s voice. “Please?”

“Okay.” He slowly slid down onto his side, and turned so that he and Raphael were looking into each others’ eyes. From the looks of it, he had been crying for a while. But behind the sad redness, his eyes were filled with joy again. Ignatz’s own eyes were darting around Raphael’s face nervously, taking in all the little details he never noticed before, like the faint peach fuzz dusting his chin, or the subtle glimmer of his eyes in the right light.

“Ignatz?”

“Yes?” Raphael’s hand had worked its way to Ignatz’s cheek and was stroking it very, very gently, as if he were a prized treasure.

“Do you remember when you drew a picture of me for my 14th birthday?”

“How could I forget?”

“You called me handsome.” His eyes slowly roamed Ignatz’s face. “You told me how you liked my muscles, and my wavy hair, and my smile. But…” his expression softened again, “even though you said all those things, you stopped looking at me. Any time I would turn to look at you, I’d catch you staring at your feet like you thought you weren’t allowed to look at me. Even still, I would hear you call me handsome.”

“I...yes, I remember.”

“Can you say it?” Their eyes were locked. Their faces so close to each other. Ignatz had let his hand drift to Raphael’s waist without noticing. “Can you please say it again? Without turning away from me?”

“Raphael…” Ignatz couldn’t tear his eyes away from his muscular friend. There was an intense longing in his eyes, something pure, innocent, and pleading. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on, Raphael.” They sat there in silence for a bit, still holding each other like they were.

“Can I kiss you, Ignatz?” It was so quiet, so simple a request.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Neither have I. I want it to be you.” His manly thumb traced Ignatz’s lips delicately. “Just you, Ignatz.”

“I…” he started. Taking a shaky breath, he nodded. Raphael moved slowly, placing his lips so carefully on his friend that it seemed he was made of porcelain. It was small, tender, sweet. Exactly the kind of kiss Ignatz imagined would be in a childish fairy tale.

As they broke apart, they couldn’t look away from each other. It took awhile before they could find any words to say.

“I love you, Ignatz.”

“I love you too, Raphael.”

“Not to sound like a little kid but...wanna stay over for the night? We haven’t had a sleepover in a while.”

“I’d really like that, Raphael.” He snuggled close as his big friend pulled him tightly into his arms, cradling him with all the affection in the world, for in that moment, the world was only the two of them.

————————————

As everyone else continued their evening, oblivious to the two friends lost in their own world for the night, one girl was leaning proudly against the wall of the student dormitories. Hilda quietly walked away from the hall with a smile on her face.

“I’m so happy they worked it all out. Who would’ve guessed that Raphael had such a cute little crush on Iggy? Heehee!”


End file.
